Truth or Dare
by CherriDoll
Summary: Maka and the girls decide to throw a sleep over for the gang at the gallows but Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty have something different in mind for Maka and Kid. What happens at the Gallows on this oh so special Friday night? Read to find out. Review please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**So I thought I would just do a shorter other Kid and Maka story but for all of you that have enjoyed _"Stolen" _fear not I will keep writing it I just thought I needed a lighter less serious story and this one will probably only be a few chapters. I am so happy that there are at least a few people reading _"Stolen"_ and I hope that you like what, 12 people review so that I have some input and idea where my story should go. And just so you know, I don' like writing battle scenes, that's why in my other stories any of the battle scenes are short or you just hear about what happens after. So thanks for reading and thanks to those of you that review and make my day!**

* * *

Truth or Dare.

The Laughing sun rose over Death City as shone into class Crescent Moon. Death the Kid sat in his normal seat between his two weapons Patty (On the left) and Liz (On the right). He was perfectly symmetrical except for the three white lines of sanzu on the left side of his head. And again he wasn't focused because he was thinking of _her._ He drifted off into space until Liz smacked him upside the head.

"Wake up stupid! Stein will be here any second!"

Kid rubbed the back of his head.

"Dammit Liz quit that!"

"Oh I see,'' she smirked," You were thinking about _her_ again. Ok I'll quit it," She laughed. Kid glared.

"I was not. I was thinking about Uh..a Um..Mission that Chiuchie was going to send us on," Kid lied.

"Shut up Kid. You were thinking about _her_ and you know it. Face it Kid. You've got it bad."

"Got what!" Kid panicked that something was off balance. Liz laughed even harder.

"It's clear your in-love with Maka." Liz snickered. On cue Maka and her demon-scythe partner Soul Eater walked through the door. Kid glared at Liz. The type of glare that said _Don't-you-dare-say-a-word-about-this._ Liz paled but gained her composure as Maka took her seat next to Liz.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Maka chirped. _Well someone is in a good mood,_ Kid thought.

"Nothing. Just discussing an up-coming mission." Liz lied.

"Oh Cool! Soul and I have a mission to New Mexico this weekend to kill a kishin nest! Want to join? We were going to ask Black*Star but its Black*Star…." Maka and Liz droned on about how Black*Star was an idiot and Soul slouched in his chair not caring. I was busy trying to think up something to talk about Maka to when Stein burst through the door on that stupid chair of his.

"Morning class. Today we're dissecting something rather special." He said excitedly while clicking the huge gear in the side of his head. He pulled the tarp of the huge metal cage to reveal a very scared panda. He chuckled madly and the whole classes sweat dropped when Black*Star burst through the door.

"HEY! What's with the long faces? I suppose it is depressing without your God here but fear not! Now that I'm here the sun has come out from behind the clouds! Yahoo!"

"Black*Star please!" Tsubaki tugged on his arm. Black*star just waved her off and took his regular seat behind Kid and Patty.

"Mr. Stein I really don't think we can dissect a panda. They're really rare and there's only a few left in existence y'know? We should probably just release it back to the zoo or send it back to China so it can help repopulate." Maka said. Stein sighed and put his scalpel sharpening kit away.

"I suppose your right Ms. Albarn."

The class breathed a sigh of relief. pushed the panda to the side of the class.

"Well since that's canceled why don't we try mister on miester and weapon on weapon resonance. I'll pair you up."

_Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka. Please be Maka._

"Kid and Maka."

_YES!_ I'm secretly cheering in my head. Maka switches spots with Liz and sits next me.

"Let's go soul resonance," We say together.

_This is weird… _I think.

_Kid?_ I hear Maka in my head.

_What the hell you can hear my thoughts?_

_Yeah. You can hear my too?_

_Um Yeah…. _I feel myself start to worry._ What if I think something embarrassing._

_Don't worry Kid. Besides what could you think that would be embarrassing? _I hear Maka ask in my head. I blush.

_Nothing never mind. So what are you reading now?_I ask her_._

_Well I just finished the Death Note series. It was amazing! You should read it Kid._

_I already have. I own the series. It's in the library at my house._

_You have a library in your house?_

_Well yeah. You're welcome to come over after school if you like. Bring Soul and we can all have a sleepover or whatever you call it._

_Oh wow thanks Kid! You're awesome._

_I know, _I think with a shrug. She lightly punches me in the shoulder then she hits the other one in the same place.

_What was that for? _I ask with a puzzled face.

_Symmetry right? I thought that you would prefer to be balanced. _She shrugs.

_Wow. No one ever does anything like that for me. Thanks Maka! _

She smiles that heart-warming smile_. Your welcome Kid!_

We keep talking like this for about 15 minutes until tells us to change partners. Maka paired with Kim and she looks like she's enjoying herself and I get stuck with Black*Star.

_Hey Kid._

_Hello Black*Star._

_Jeez you gotta quit that formal crap._

_Oh. Sorry._

_Jeez quit being a little wimp already. You should be a big star like me! YAHOO! _

_Jeez quit being so loud. You're going to give me a head ache._

_Oh. Sorry. Well anyways what did you and Maka talk about?_

_Um... She's coming over to my place after school._

_Dude! Niceee. You not a total idiot like I thought. _

_Hey What do you mean?_

_I mean that Maka totally likes you. You are just not at the level of godliness that I am to notice it._

_I am a God dumbass._

_Hey! Not cool!_

_God you sound like Soul...Speaking of which do you think he'll be mad that I like Maka?_

_Naw he likes someone else. He and Maka are to brother and sister to like each other. Kind of like me and Maka. She and I grew up together. After your dad killed my parent Sid raised me and since Spirit works here Maka came here a lot. We're like brother and sister._

_Huh. I never knew that._

_Yeah and let me tell you if you hurt her I swear on my godliness I'll kick your damn ass!_

_Yeah_ I snorted, _because that worked out so well for you last time._

_Shut up Kid. _He laughed out loud like an idiot and we got a couple stares.

_Oh hey. Maka and Soul were going to spend the night tonight. If you at least don't wreck the symmetry of my household you can join us with Tsubaki. _

"Ok class. Pack up your things. The bell is going to go in a few minutes. Oh and bring your anatomy of the squirrel tomorrow. I finally caught enough for that whole class to do the dissection!" chirped earning groans from the whole class.

* * *

"So how was you talk with Liz and Tsubaki?" Maka asked Soul on the way out.

"Cool. Tsubaki and I mainly discussed Black*Star and you. I had no idea that you knew Black*Star for so long. But I already knew she liked him."

"Soul! Be quiet. She's too nervous to actually ask him out."

"Whatever. He likes her back. And considering she's the only one insane enough to put up with him it's not hard to put two and two together."

"Hm. I guess your right." Maka said and she hoped on the back of Soul's motorcycle.

"Oh by the way we're going over to Kid's house tonight. Everyone's going for a sleepover!" Maka said excited.

"What? C'mon! Why ?"

"Because he was nice enough to ask us over and we're going. That's final Soul." MAka menacingly pulled out a book.

"OK! OK! I'll go."

"Aw you're the best. Thanks Soul"

"Not long I could keep you from him since your so in love anyways" Soul snickered. He instantly regretted it.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled and they swerved narrowly missing a building.

Maka and Soul packed their stuff and met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki on the way to the Gallows and walked up to the building together. It really was huge and perfectly symmetrical. The group of 16-year-olds walked up to the door together and the double doors opened together revealing Kid. He was dressed in his normal black pants and shoes but his jacket was gone revealing his white dress shirt and hid black suspenders held up by silver shinigami skulls at his waist. Everyone walked in and went to put their stuff away. Everyone was sleeping in Kid's massive basement which was their rec room. It had a project and a projection screen for movies and some gaming stations. The thing that amazed Soul and Black*Star was the cotton candy machine.

"Dude! This is totally cool!" Soul said in awe.

Everyone left to go get changed. The girls went to Liz's room.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Maka asked.

"Simple! WE dress in adorable pajama's and get the guys attention." Liz explained.

The girls began to get changed. Patty was in a pair of knee length blue pajamas with a blue tank top with a stegosaurus on it. Liz was in similar pajamas except hers were pink and had a red heart on the chest. Tsubaki was in a pair of full length yellow pants with a green mid-arm t-shirt that had a star pattern all over it. And Maka was in a long sleeve grey shirt with a pair of knee length black shorts. Liz shook her head.

"Maka, Kid can't see your figure in that." Liz said in dismay.

"Well so what? We're just gonna camp out and watch a movie." Maka said defending her choice in pajamas.

"No we have to play truth or dare, eat pizza, and prank Kid! That's the whole point of this sleep over!" Patty interjected.

"Well I'm comfortable in this." Maka said.

"I didn't want it to come to this but Maka you leave us no choice. Now TSUBAKI!"

Maka turned around only to be grabbed by Tsubaki. Liz came over and grabbed her legs and they carried Maka into Liz's closet. They pulled of Maka's shorts and replaced them with a pair of extremely short forest green shorts. They ripped Maka's shirt and grabbed a hot pink tank top and locked her in the bathroom.

"You can come out when you have that tank top on. I doubt you want to walk around in your bra." Liz called her through the door.

Maka gritted her teeth. '_Whats the point? You can see the straps trough this thing'. _Maka thought to herself. A few minutes later Maka knocked on the door.

"I have it on." She told them and they opened the door. She truly looked awesome. Maka's chest had definitely grown in since there first year at the academy. She was the same size as Patty and she had long legs to balance out her lean waist. She wasn't as curvy as Tsubaki but she didn't need to be. Liz and Tsubaki gasped.

"You look awesome! Now one last thing!" Liz said excitedly.

"What now?" Maka groaned.

"Make-up! We need to know what colours to use on you tomorrow!" Patty said.

"We did Tsubaki's while you were in the bathroom." Maka looked over at Tsubaki who looked the same except for a pale pink lip gloss and navy eye shadow that paled as it when up her eyes into a baby blue then a white color. Tsubaki smiled.

"I think we need to use a lavender and green mix to bring her eyes out." Tsubaki commented.

"Ooh nice one!" Liz commented. They sat Maka down in front of Liz's huge vanity and began to work on her face. Maka didn't see what the big deal was until the finished. She looked very different. Her eyes had a dark shade of emerald green on her eye lids and a lighter shade of green halfway up her eyes. She had a darker shade of pink on her lips that at the right angle could pass for cherry red. She looked amazing. Her lashes looked longer. Probably due to the amount of mascara on her face. Liz and Patty smiled triumphantly and Tsubaki looked up from her magazine and gasped.

"Maka you look amazing!" Tsubaki complimented her.

"Thanks Tsubaki. Now can we take it off? The guys are gonna call me a slut and make fun of me." Maka complained.

"No they won't! You look gorgeous. We're all gonna go knock 'em dead!" Liz cheered. Patty laughed and grabbed a giant stuffed turtle and they all headed downstairs.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than my usual chapters so I hope you liked it. This is kind of my pilot chapter and I started working on in like a week ago in school. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I promise to start on chapter 2 soon so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth** or Dare:**

**Thanks to everyone who was very kind in my reviews. I don't mind when people trash me because that means I can edit it and make it better! **

Guys POV

The guys were just sitting in their pajamas playing video games. Black*Star was in a green tank top with a yellow star in it and a pair of knee length blue shorts, Soul in a pair of knee length black shorts and a orange t-shirt, and Kid in a pair of silk full length black pajamas. The guys heard footsteps coming down the stairs and shut the game off to watch a movie. Soul got a nose bleed and Black*Star and Kid's jaws dropped.  
'Maka looks amazing!' kid thought to himself as felt a nose bleed coming on. He quickly regained his composure and began to ask the girls what movie they wanted to watch trying to be a gentleman.

* * *

Normal POV

They ended up all agreeing on the Hangover. They all set up their sleeping bass in sort of a crescent shape around the tv screen. (The order is Left to right: Black*Star, Soul, Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, and then Tsubaki.) About ten minutes into the movie Liz left the room and came back with an empty wine bottle.  
"Where did you get a wine bottle?" Tsubaki asked.  
"Wine is sometimes used in cooking but the alcohol gets cooked out." Liz explained. Everyone kind of went Oh. Liz put the bottle in the middle of the crescent shape.  
"Who's ready for Truth of Dare?" she grinned evilly. Everyone was excited except for Maka.  
"C'mon Maka just play with us! It'll be fun!" Soul said dragging her book away from her and forcing her into the game.  
"Why?" Maka asked. She really had no interest in this game.

"Because it's unhealthy to jst sit around and read. Do something for once!" Liz argued and Maka sat down next to Kid and *Star went first.

"Truth or dare?" Liz asked.

"GODS LIKE ME ALWAYS CHOOSE DARE!" HE yelled and was smacked upside the head by Soul.

"I dare you to-"Liz whispered something in his ear and Black*Star's face paled.

"But, I- Wait you can't be serious- what no!" He stammered. Liz grinned evilly.

"I thought gods always chose dare!" She snickered at Black*Star and he glared at her. He whipped around and kissed Soul. Soul's arm transformed into a scythe at was at Black*Star's neck in less than three seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL LIZ!" Soul yelled and Black*Star backed away. Everyone started laughing at Soul and Black*Star **(BTW this is a SouXLiz and Black*StarXTsubaki pairing so no gay couples. Sorry!) **And they glared at the rest of the gang. Next up was Soul. He spun and it landed on Patty who was currently drawing in an animal colouring book.

"Oi Patty Truth or dare?"

"Oh~Dare! Right Nee-Chan?" Patty giggled and Liz smiled.

"Fine dares are cool. I dare you to…. Show us your favourite stuffed animal." Soul smiled. Patty giggled and ran upstairs.

"Why'd you give her such an easy one?" Liz asked. Soul shrugged.

"Didn't think you wanted her making out with Black*Star or Tsubaki." And Liz nodded greatfully. Patty came back down the stairs holding a big stuffed turtle.

"His name is Mo-Mo." Patty chirped happily and she tried to get Soul to play with her and he did for a little while.

"Aw." Liz sighed, "He's like a big brother for her." And Maka giggled. Kid spun next and it landed on Liz.

"Truth or Dare Liz?" Kid asked. He looked pretty awkward and Maka guessed that he hadn't played this much either.

"Dare." She grinned. Kid thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything so Maka leaned over and whispered something to him. Kid's eyed widened and then his face turned sinister.

"I dare you to kiss Soul." Liz paled. She knew Maka knew she liked Soul and yeah she did want to kiss him but this was embarrassing. She looked at Soul out of the corner of her eyes and she could see he was embarrassed too. She felt a little more confident at this and leaned over. Her lips brushed over his and they quickly pulled away looking embarrassed. Kid and Black*Star snickered while Tsubaki and Maka exchanged glances while trying not to laugh. It was Maka's turn now. She spun and it landed on Kid.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him. He pondered for a minute.

"Truth." Now it was her turn to think up something good.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Um, I-uh, well-" He stammered and turned bright red. Everyone snickered and Maka giggled.

"It's ok Kid. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kid breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways," Maka continued. "This got boring. Why don't we play a different game?"

"Like what?" Liz questioned.

"Um I don't know. Patty?" Maka asked and Patty giggled.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" She cheered and everyone's sweat dropped. Suddenly Patty turned fierce.

"If we don't play, I'm going to move something out of line and Kid will stay up all night looking for it making a fuss and you'll all have to help him till he finds it." Patty threatened.

"I'll be it!" Kid screamed and went in the corner to count to 88. Everyone ran and hid. Maka not knowing the mansion like Liz and Patty wandered around for a little while until she came across a library.  
She walked in and her eyes widened. The library was huge. The walls were lined with bookshelves and in the middle of the back wall was a fireplace with a couch in front of it and two chairs on either side of the couch. There was a table in the middle with a few books. Upon further investigation Maka noticed that they were a few editions of Bleach. She looked around further for a good place to hide but found nothing. She sighed until she noticed a very special book on one of the shelves.  
It was an old Japanese book. She opened it and found that they were fairy tales. She flipped through reading the book and found one of her favourite stories from when she was a child. The tongue cut sparrow. She smiled at the memory and curled up on one of the chairs to read. She had forgotten how much she missed reading in her own language. She had been raised with English too but she wanted to learn Japanese so she could be like her Mama. About half way through the story she noticed that the room was very quiet. She looked up from her book and turned on her soul perception. She noticed that everyone's souls seemed very frantic and worried. She closed the book and put in back in its spot. She walked over the doors and opened them and followed the hallway back to the basement where they were all sleeping for the night.

* * *

When she got there she was attacked by Liz.

"WHERE WERE YOU! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR SCARED YOU WENT MISSING OR SOMETHING!" Liz yelled at the miester pinned beneath her.

"What the hell Liz?" Maka yelled back very annoyed at the weapon crushing her. Liz looked down and noticed that she was crushing her and got up and pulled Maka up too.

"Sorry. Kid found everyone a long time ago. No one knew were you were and everyone freaked out."

"I was in the library." Maka said. Soul snorted.

"Figures tiny-tits would go for the books."

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka attacked her weapon leaving a satisfying dent in his skull.

"Stop teasing me. I'll have you know I'm a C." Maka said angrily. Patty just laughed hysterically. Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Kid returned shortly. Kid furiously apologizing for not being good enough to find her and Black*Star smacking him upside the head the whole time. Everyone else just laughed at the pair while Tsubaki begged Black*Star to quiet down. After a while everyone calmed down and watched another movie. After that only Kid and Maka were awake. _Or so they thought._ Kid looked over at Maka who was lying on her stomach reading from the light of the TV.

"Hey Maka. You awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah Kid whats up?" She whispered back.

"So when you were gone, what were you doing?"

"Oh, I found the library and I got into a really good book. It was a book of fairy tales and like bed time stories. I found one Mama used to read to me and I guess I just got caught up in reading to notice the time go by. I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"No that's ok. I just felt bad that I suck at Hide and Seek." In the dark Maka could still see his scarlet blush. She giggled.

"It's ok. I'm not good at it either. And considering how HUGE your house is, it would have taken a while." Maka giggled. Kid laughed too.

"So I guess you don't want to go back to the library now that you've already seen it." Kid said.

"No I would love too! You have so many books that I haven't even heard of before." Maka laughed.

"Wanna go now?" Kid asked and Maka nodded. Kid stood up and gave her a hand up. Still holding her hand the two left the room. Liz who was listening in on their conversation the whole time rolled over to see the two leave the room hand in hand.

_Good,_ she thought, _Those two deserve each other. Now back to Soul… _Liz thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kid and Maka walked to the library. When they reached the large doors Kid let go of Maka's hand thatMaka had forgotten he was holding. Maka followed him in and looked aroung. It was still as huge as it was earlier but a bit darker than before. It was lit with lamps around the room and Maka looked to the table in the middle of the couch and two chairs to see that the story book was still there. She walked over and picked it up.

"This is what I was reading." Maka showed Kid the book and Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You read kanji?" He asked. Maka nodded.

"Mama taught me before she left. It was a bit shaky at first but I remember the story so I re-picked it up quite quickly." Kid looked impressed. He walked over and examined the book.

"I wish I could read it. I haven't learned kanji yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged.

"As a reaper I have to know all languages and Death rites. I have to reap souls and I have to know how to do that based on that person's religion. It's a pain but it gives the soul an easier passing." Kid explained. Maka looked shocked to say the least.

"Wow Kid, That's incredible!" She said when she finally got her senses back. Kid smiled.

"Not really," He blushed. Maka giggled.

"No that's awesome! Do you know how cool that is? You can basically go anywhere and have no language barriers. You can do anything!" Maka exclaimed. Kid shakes his head.

"No. Even with knowing how to speak almost every language I still can't do everything."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Well I can't even ask out a girl…" Kid blushes ever darker.

"Oh well every girl at the academy is head over heels for you. I'm sure if you talk to her long enough she'll ask for you. Why who are you talking about?" Maka asked.

"Well that's not going to work. I talk to her every chance I get but I'm too nervous to even try to steer the conversation into asking her out. And besides I think she likes her partner more." Kid says sadly. Maka walks over to the couch he's sitting on and sits next to him and places her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's ok Kid. I mean really, she'll notice how great a guy you are soon enough. You just need patience and a chance to talk to her. Besides how long are your conversations with her?"

"Usually not long. We are in the same classes but she hangs around with her girlfriends a lot and I don't want to be rude and try to pull her away from her friends. " Kid sighs and rests his elbows on his knees and his chin on his palms. Maka did the same in thought.

"Well maybe you could talk to her in between classes? When she's not with her girls." Maka suggests.

"No. I don't want her to feel like I'm watching her and waiting for her to be alone so I can corner her." Kid says. Maka was starting to get frustrated. Why can't they find a way for Kid to be happy with this girl? She was a bit disappointed that there was another girl but she'll do what it takes for him to be happy. That's just what good friends do. _'Friends.'_ She thought sadly, _That's just what we are. Don't be selfish. You need to do what's right._ She told herself.

"Maybe," Maka started, "You could just call her. Ask her for her number next time you talk in class. Just tell her that you want to call her about the homework because you didn't understand something?"

Kid pondered it but finally shook his head. "Maka, I'm a shinigami. I already know everything that's going to be taught in class in more depth than what's being taught to us." Maka huffed. Did he have to shoot down every idea she had? At least she was trying.

"But,'' Kid said, "What if I just asked her for her number. Do you still think she would say yes?" Kid asked and Maka grinned. Finally he was trying. Maka nodded.

"Kid if you asked any girl for their number they would give you as many ways to call them as possible." Maka giggled. Kid smiled back. They chatted for a little while longer about books and school until Kid asked her something.

"So Maka, we've sat here and discussed the girl I like. What about the boy you like?" He asked and Maka blushed.

"I don't like anyone." Maka said quietly.

"There has to be someone you like. What about Soul?" Kid asked. _Please let her say no. let her say there's a special person that isn't him. Please let it be me. _Kid thought. Yes he had told her he liked her but he hadn't just out right said it. He felt like such a coward but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. What if she did like Soul?

"Well everyone thinks we like each other but the relationship we have is more of a brother-sister type thing. He watches my back and I have his." Maka said. The she thought for a moment. "But now that I think about it, our brother-sister-roommates is nothing compared to what Black*Star and I have." Kid's eyebrows shot into his hair line. _'SHE LIKES BLACK*STAR?' He thought. _He felt angry. He wanted to go downstairs and punch that assassin in the face. Maka seemed to sense this and shook her head giggling.

"No I didn't mean it like that." She said between giggles. Kid blushed and stared at her as if to say _'please elaborate'_. Maka sighed.

"Well we both know that he likes Tsubaki. Anyone can see that. But He was my big brother growing up. He protected me from all the bullies and we were best friends. He thought that I would be a weapon like my Papa but when it turned out I was a miester we were both really dissapointed. Our plan was to stick together. but he met Tsubaki on the first day then I met Soul at a school party." Maka explained. She still looked really sad. "I still miss all the times we had though. It really bothers me that his ego has grown so much. But I don't mind as long as he's happy. I never felt like he was anything more than a brother though." Maka sighed. Kid didn't know what to do. He shakily raised and arm, not quite sure how to do this and wrapped it around Maka's shoulder. Maka stiffened for a moment then leaned into Kid's side. Kid was cheering in his head.

_'Yes! I did it! We feel like a couple now. The only thing more perfect would be to- wait iI know!' _Keid leaned back on the sofa so Maka was pressed gently into his chest. She snuggled into him trying to get more comfortable and Kid prayed she couldn't hear his heart beat. But what he didn't know was Maka was cheering in her heart too. Then slowly, and as much as they both tried to fight it, they bothe fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**OMG it's finally up! The SECOND Chapter! I know I fail so hard right now. But thank you all for reviewing and I promise that the thrid and probably final chapter will be up very soon. We will have akward moments and hilarious ones. I tried to do something cute with the two of them getting aquainted with each other so that they weren't total strangers when they finally got together. Thank you all so much for reading and please leave a review! Oh by the way I am InLoveWithDeaththeKid I just changed my pen name. You like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare Chapter 3**

**So I know I haven't update this in a while. My computer crashed on me so I haven't really had time to write. My family is visiting from out of town so I'm borrowing on of their laptops and 'm trying to write and do an art project for my grandparents anniversary. I'm doing me and my cousins sillohuettes and filling them in with things that remind my grandparents of us so they can take it back to Australia with them. Cool no? Any ways my computer crashing was my real problem. Like I said in the newest chapter of 'Stolen' I've been doing all that I can and writing when ever I can to put this next chapter out for you so without any further delay the third chapter of Truth or Dare.**

* * *

Patty POV

I woke up first. I looked around at everyone to see who was up and it was just me. Soul had rolled over onto Kid's bed and Liz's had rolled onto Maka's. They were currently wrapped up together looking incredibly peaceful!

_'Way to go big sister! I knew you could do it. If you weren't such a stinking coward!'_ I think to myself smirking. Then I noticed.

_'Wait a second, If Soul is on Kiddo's bed, and Liz is in Maka's bed... WHERE'S KIDDO AND MAKA!'_ I crawl out of my own pink sleeping bag and grab Momo.(A/N: I usually don't do these but incase you forgot Patty brought down a giant stuffed turtle she owns named "Momo".) I crept over to the desk in the basement first.

_'Boy Liz is gonna flip when she sees these!'_ I think to myself with an evil grin. I grab the camera out of the drawer and creep over to Liz and Soul. I turn the flash off and snap a bunch of photo's of the two of them snuggle up together. I look around at the rest of the gang. Black*Star is passed out sleeping peacefully on his futon and Tsubaki is lying quietly in the corner on her futon. I giggle at Tsubaki. Her face is creased in worry and she keeps mumbling something about Black*Star climbing on the chandelier. I silently crept up the stairs to see if Maka and Kiddo were in the kitchen.

'_Damn no such luck.' _I think to myself then I realize. Didn't Kiddo say something to Maka about the library? I walk down the hallway holding my camera and Momo. I find the library door already opened. I walk in and see Kiddo's strips from across the room. I walk over quietly to the couch and come across the cutest scene I've ever seen. Kid against the arm of the couch, Maka curled up on the couch into his side breathing deeply, Kid's arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin resting on the top of Maka's head. The two of them look so peaceful. Like people out of a fairytale. I giggle and pull out my camera. I take as many photos as I can. Then disaster strikes. Kiddo wakes up.

"Patty?" He slurs groggily. I gasp and I hide the camera.

"What's going on?" He yawns rubbing his eyes with a free hand. And then it hits him. He slowly looks down at Maka curled up in his lap. He turns **bright** red. I start giggling and Kid glares at me.

"What?" I gasp in between giggles. "You have a huge crush on her. Isn't this great? She's curled up in your lap!" I giggle and Kid's glare gets incredibly intense and I resist the urge to shudder. Just then Maka seems to start to wake up and Kiddo and I hold our breath.

Kid POV

Maka sits up and I quickly pull my arm back before she can notice. Patty runs out of the room and I shoot her one more death glare. Maka yawns and her mouth makes an adorably perfect 'o'. I wonder if she knows she's perfectly symmetrical, even after spending the night on a couch curled up on, well, me. Perhaps it's best not to tell her that. Maka turns and looks at me and smiles. (A/N: Maka is now on the couch not Kid's lap anymore. Dumb ass should've stayed put. Kid is a god!)

"Sorry about that. I guess we passed out on the couch huh?" She giggles and I just stare at her bright red. She stands up, a little wobbly at first and tries to regain her balance. She turns and smiles at me and lends me a hand up. I look at her hands and she looks at them and giggles, and gives me both her hands to pull myself up. I stand up but the first step I take I trip on something and come falling down on top of Maka.

Maka POV

As Kid stands up and moves forward to take a step his slips on something and trips. I gasp as he crashes into me. I feel his lips crash into mine. My eyes widen and Kid's do scramble to get up in our embarassment but that just sends him crashing down on top of me again.

"Maka I'm so sorry!" He manages to get out as we finally are able to stand. I'm Blushing a bright scarlet and so is Kid.

'_I just kissed him! Oh My Lord Death! HE was amazing. No Maka. He likes someone else! But I did kiss him...' _I think to myslef and I stammer.

"No K-Kid it's uh ok it was and accident. We t-tripped." Kid's looks down and sees what he tripped on. It was a camera? I tilt my head in confusion and Kid blushes. I lean down to pick it up and notice it's still on and it's in the memory. I scroll through the photos and I find a few cute photos of Soul and Liz curled up together on the floor where everyone was sleeping. I giggle and Kid looks up to see me giggling at the photo of Black*Star sprawled out on the floor across his futon.

Kid POV

I look up to see Maka going through the photo's on Patty's camera.

_'Dammit! She must have dropped it and thats what I tripped on! Oh no! What if Patty took photos of me and Maka sleeping together! Oh man she's gonna be livid!' _I pale at the thought and try to talk to her.

"Wait Maka I dont think thats such a good idea!" She looks up at me.

"C'mon Kid Patty got some really cute photos!" I'm confused. She thinks the two of us sleeping together is cute?

"Are you sure? I mean your not mad?" I ask._ 'Huh, maybe she does like me. Maybe Black*star got something right after all!'_

"No! Why would I be mad? These are adorable!" She giggles and I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I walk over to look at the photos of what I thought were us, but they turned out to be Liz? And Soul! The two of them curled up on the floor on our futons.

"What are these?" I ask stupidly and immediately mentally slap myself.

"What do you mean?" Maka asks and looks at me. "These are the really cute photos I was laughing about. What did you think they were?" Maka stares at me and I feel my face heating up.

"Um- well you see- I thought that you might have come across the, uh, photos of me from when I was a little kid but I guess this is a different camera so uh yeah!" I lied quickly. Maka stares suspciously at me for a moment but then she giggled.

"Oh. So you have photos from when you were a kid?" She giggled and I face palmed. Of course. Now she's going to look for them. Am I an idiot or what?

"No I only **thought **thats what you were looking at." I tried miserably to back pedal but it was too late. Maka began scrolling to the top of the memory box.

"Wait!" I tried but she ran. I ran after her through the rows of books with her ofnly a few feet away but then she suddenly dissapeared.

"Dammit Maka! I will find you!" I yell and I try and search for her soul but I can't feel it in the library anymore. I look around and search the house with my soul perception but I can't find her anywhere. _'How the hell is she doing this? Where could she have gone in such a small ammount of time?'_ I frantically think to myself before I hear stiffled giggleds coming form above me? I look up to see Maka sitting on top of one of the shelves. _'How the hell did she get up there?'_ I think and she looks down and giggles at me. I let out a growl of frustration and she laughs even harder.

"Oooh Kid! There's a photo of you playing with a stuffed teddy bear! Awww! YOu were so cute!" Maka giggles and I groan and try to climb up after her. NOw when I say climb I mean climb. There are 10 shelves on every book shelf in the library and our library in the mansion is larger than the Death City Public Library. The Gallows was built hundreds of years ago and was founded by the family of Death. It's older and creaky but I always loved this room because as a child I could run and hide here and be left to read in peace. But _now_ of course Maka was using the libraries space to give her the advantage and hide. The Gallows library is huge because over the the past few thousand years the Death family have collected thousands of book, tomes, and other scrolls. Some with religious purposes, some purely because they hold some significance to the collector of the time period they were collected in. So naturally the library in the Gallows is huge. The house itself has been re-modeled to fit the currant generations needs or just so that the old place keeps running. They way the house is now was my doing. I loved what Dad did with the place in his day but his soul is bound to the academy so he says there in the mirror realm to guard the school. I had to re-model the place to 1.) Insure the symmetry. I couldn't bring myself to live somewhere anything less than perfect. And 2.) The old fashioned electricity was in dire need of some upgrading. Not to mention Liz and Patty wouldn't set foot in the house until it was modernized. But after all the years I haven't climbed up one of these bookshelves in forever. So trying to get Maka and the camera are a lot harder than you would expect.

I'm almost at the top of the shelf when Maka notices how high I've gotten. She gives a small squeal of shock before running to the other side of the book shelf and jumping off, doing a perfect flip before hitting the ground. I look down and she's staring up at me, giggling smugly. I jump down but I don't quite stick my landing and fall on my backside. Maka takes one look at me and snaps a photo giggling uncontrollably. I get an idea and pout. Maka tries to control herself but one look at me and she starts laughing uncontrollably. I take that moment of distraction and use it to my advantage. I lunge at her and tackle her to the ground. She lets out a squeal of surprise as we fall. I land on top of her but gently so as not to put all of my weight on her. I take the camera and scroll through the photo's and reach the delete button. I clear the camera of all history and shut it off. I look down at Maka who's blushing uncontrollably and I look down and realize why. HEr tank top had ridden up giving me a nice view of her side. Her shorts had also slipped down a fair bit. I look down blushing uncontrollably and I start to roll off Maka when I notice something unusual. A cluster of scars lining her left ribs.

"They're from when the Kishin was crushing my side. A few of my ribs splintered and cut me side open. The rest are from the surgery to try and fix my ribs. One of them even punctured my lungs. I was in the hospital for about a week before I finally convinced them to let me walk out of there and go back to class. I could have the scar surgically covered but I just can't bring myself to do it." I stare down at them wide-eyed and Maka begins to fidget under my gaze. _'This is my fault. I should have protected her. I failed.'_ I think to myself. It's true. I down even deserve to be the son of Lord Death. I roll off Maka and stand and help her up.

"I know they look gross. I think I might have Stein remove them later. Not to mention they make me asymmetrical right?" Maka tries to joke and I look at her seriously.

"Maka don't even joke about something like that. You are the most symmetrical girl I have ever met. It's one of the things I love about you." I blurt and my eyes widen in realization as to what I just said. Maka's eyes widen with mine to and a small blush forms on her cheeks.

"Do you really mean that Kid?" She asks me as she looks down at the floor. I feel the blush creeping up my neck and I nod hesitantly.

"Yes. You've always been perfectly symmetrical. Thats what I find so amazing about you."

"Oh," Maka blushes even darker. "There are a lot of things I admire about you too Kid." Is it possible to die of embarrassment? I don't think so or I'd be dead. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a Shinigami and we don't die easily. Wait did she just say she admires me too?

"Like what?" I stammer and she blushes even more.

"Well your symmetry is always flawless, your house is always kept in order no matter what. I have a problem keeping my apartment clean wit Soul around let alone a mansion with two other teenage girls. And well, your bravery." I gulp and look down at Maka. "I have a hard time confronting things. When Soul got that slash across the chest from fighting Chrona and Ragnarok, that was my fault. I froze to long trying to think my way out and Soul paid the price for my cowardice." I grab Maka's chin and hold her face so she's looking at me.

"Maka, what happened that day was not your fault. Soul willing made that sacrifice. Why do you keep blaming yourself?" I ask, (Well more like demand) And she looks at me.

"Because it's all m fault! If I hadn't backed down. I got to scared and Soul got hurt! It happens all the time! Just like with my parents!" She cries and I stare at her in shock.

"I was to scared about what would happen if I told Mama that Papa was cheating on her so I didn't. And now look. They've gotten divorced. Can't you see it's all my fault?" She says quietly and a tear drips down her face. I reach down and wipe the tear away with my thumb.

"Maka you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. What happened between your parents wasn't your fault, it was your Papa's. You need to stop blaming yourself for other peoples misdeeds and let it go." I tell her and I pull her into a fierce hug. I feel her cry into me chest and I've never noticed until now how adorable small she is compared to me. I pet her hair and she straitens up after a few more seconds.

"I'm sorry Kid. It's not fair of me to loose it on you like this." She sniffs.

"Maka Albarn you listen right here. Whenever you start to blame yourself or feel upset I want you to come straight to me. I don't care where you are or what's going on, you are to come straight to me. You understand?" I tell her seriously gripping her to me. She looks up and nods and me.

"There now that that's settled don't you think we should go see if everyone else is awake?" I say with a smile and Maka smiles back and nods.

_'Click. Click. Click!'_

Maka and I turn to see Liz and Patty standing there giggling with the other camera taking photo's of the two of us. I look down and see how this must look to them. Maka pressed up against my chest, my arms wrapped around her petite waist her arms wrapped around me, how close our bodies are, _Hell_ how close our _faces_ are. Maka and I simultaneously leap two feet apart, hands behind our backs, blushing furiously. Liz and Patty burst out laughing and Maka blushes even darker. I feel bad for Maka. I go through the twins torture everyday but Maka is shy and this must be hell for her right now.

"Liz! Patty!" I bark at them and they stop instantly. I never loose my temper with them so they know they're in it deep this time.

"Sorry!" They yell simultaneously and drop the camera fleeing the room. I walk over and pick up the camera. I sigh going through the pictures. _'MAka will probably want to delete the evidence. I mean there's now way in hell-'_

"Are those the photo's the twins took?" Maka asks curiously peering over my shoulder.

"Well yeah, but, uh, I'll delete them right away if you want!" I panic and Maka lets out a small giggle.

"It's ok. I thought that they were photos of m crying like a baby." Maka laughs. I stare at her for a minute. _'She's not mad? Or angry that I was holding her so close? Did she like it?'_ My mind races and she puts her chin on my shoulder and scrolls through the other photo's. I gulp loudly and can feel my heart beat in my throat. _'Oh God I pray I'm not nervous sweating or something embarrassing!'_ I think silently as Maka unintentionally rubs her chest against me trying to see better. _'Oh God. That felt good. No stop. Bad Kid! No dirty thoughts!'_ After what feels like an eternity Maka is finally done scrolling through the photo's and backs away.

"Are we going to go see if everyones awake?" She asks. And I exhale deeply before responding.

"Sure lets go." I tell her and we walk out of the library.

**Ok so I know that this update has taken a little while and I would like to formally apologize for the wait. I did try to do my best to speed things up but sometimes things take a while. I refuse to become one of those authors that has a story people likes but then suddenly drops off the face of the planet and like never updates. Thanks you to all of you who have updated in the last few months and thank you to all the people out there who have given my such positive reviews. I hope the chapter met your standards and surpassed them. I did try to make this on a smidge longer than the normal ones and this story has the longest chapters out of the three stories I'm working on right now. The word count at the end of a chapter I have been trying to shoot for around 2-3,000 words a chapter and I met that goal today so I hope you enjoy the update and I promise I am working to update the stories and for those of you that are impatient for an update check out my other KiMa's We Are Young and Stolen. Stolen is about Maka get's kidnapped and We Are Young is just another story about what happens when the gang goes clubbing. We Are Young is rated M and is for a Mature audience and Stolen is another story like this that's safe for everyone to read. So go check those out and leave a review!**


End file.
